ENDCorp
ENDCorp is a corporation of nefarious villains that cause havoc and pranks upon the sandsverse. They're spearheaded by their CEO: Sleepy (Boss) who directs their plans and pulls all of the strings. Other members include: * CORPSEBEAU (Rune Reader, Hornstein of the Gruesome Twosome) * Manticr0n (ENIGMA Agent #407) * Scrungus (Sole Stockholder) * star employee, crawfish man (Marine Biologist) * AV (Official Worm Ambassador) * cassi, accountant and lesbian * ross (ROSS, Smug of the Gruesome Twosome) * Toucan Slam (Totem Inspector) * (Formerly) Hjorthorn (Skeltor) * jesse (aka kirb aka builderman) The majority of ENDCorp's evil plans are largely in the shadows, however the codenames "Operation Bates Motel" and "Operation Frankenstein" have come to surface, but it's unknown what they entail. ENDCorp has domain over The Badlands, as granted by Elmer. Subsections of ENDCorp include The Gruesome Twosome, which consists of CORPSEBEAU and ROSS. ENDCorp also has an allyship with MythosCorp and an unofficial truce with some members of LILLYCorp through The Worm. Members Boss Boss is a Voidwalker. I don't know what the fuck that means. Everyone loves Boss. CORPSEBEAU Bastard Tendencies: '''Corbeau is a bastard. He is known to pull pranks and be generally mischievous. He can and will kill Seymour. It's been told that he likes the Beastie Boys. '''Fat Nuts: '''Corbeau has fat nuts '''Powers and Abilities: '''Corbeau is very agile and dextrous. He likes jumping around and stabbing with his hand-knives. He is known to use his trickery and deception to wiggle out of situations or play dirty with his tomfoolery. His hubris will be his downfall. Sometimes he forgets to shave. Sometimes he is a bird. '''Relations: '''Corbeau is known as The Rune Reader and can read runes, as well as translate and scribe them. He is best friends with Ross (aka Harris) and has been known to frequently team up with them to conduct meddlesome schemes (whilst in the duo is unofficially referred to as "The Gruesome Twosome"). He also has unwavering loyalty to Boss (unless the insubordination could potentially be funny) and hangs around the rest of their coworkers equally. He would kill Ezekiel in an instant if given the chance. Manticr0n Crawfish Man AV AV is a '''funny worm who came out from THE AQUIFER one day and has caused havoc upon the surface world ever since. Cassi Ross Toucan Slam Hjorthorn Millhousing (Goblin Squad) * Millhousing (sometimes referred to as Millhouse) has no affiliation with the lovable american TV series, The Simpsons. * Millhouse is new here. * Millhouse is a slave to executive dysfunction. * Despite being the leader of the Goblin Squad, they have not been informed what the title means or what responsibilities it includes. None have come up so far. * They’ll ride this wave of liberating irresponsibility while it lasts. Jock Goblin Jesse Master Architect: '''Jesse is generally referred to as "the best damn builder in ENDCorp", and he has made a few additions to the Badlands Base, including the Motel and a bridge to the Motel '''Enemy of Horses: '''Jesse has been constantly harassed by horses for as long as he has been with ENDCorp. One notable case of this is wherever he went, horses would appear out of thin air. These locations included, but were not limited to, the Badlands, his House, unfinished Fortress, and Nether Outpost. He was only able to break the curse by sacrificing his first and most trusted sword, the Wristfucker. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Jesse has exceptional building prowess, being able to make a pretty decent house within the impressive span of 30 minutes. He is also exceptional at the game of Bedwars, having won multiple matches before, and survived one very hard game of surviving longer than LILLYCorp's leader, Lilly. '''Relations: '''Jesse has only really talked to Boss, Ezekiel, and Corbeau, and is rather pleased with his relations with them. However, once Jesse called Boss "Boss Baby" and almost got kicked out of the Badlands. Jesse, Ezekiel, and Corbeau make a rather devastating trio in Bedwars, usually winning matches or surviving for a pretty good goddamn time. Ezekiel '''Funny Antelope: Ezekiel, the funny and confused saiga antelope. He originates from the moundlands, and is the leader of the 'Moundboys.' But, the Moundboys have little to nothing to do with Endcorp. '''Domecorp: '''Ezekiel was originally the leader of the corporation 'DOMECORP.' Domecorp was originally founded by a deity similar to the powers of Sharpay Evans, but in the middle of this not-named deities reign, she was flayed by Ezekiel, and Ezekiel seized control. He made an alliance with Endcorp, but later Endcorp absorbed the smaller corporation, and he joined the funny team. '''Fat Nuts: '''Ezekiel doesn't know what the fuck fat nuts are '''Powers and Abilities: '''Ezekiel has some magical powers, but he rarely uses them. But, he can phase shift with some assistance and similar to the name 'selleroffortunes100' he can see and tell the future, but this is something he rarely does. He is decently hot-headed, hubris, and usually confused, but he is personally insulted if you call him any of these. '''Relations: '''Ezekiel has yet to forge any tight relations with anyone in Endcorp due to his newness to the team. He is friendly towards Boss, but he does have a rivalry with Corbeau, and does almost anything in his power to top him. Even though he is ignorant to the majority of the personalities of the team members, his hotheadedness leads him to tease the other members from time to time, but he is often outsmarted and out-talked in his arguments. Scrungus Category:Non-Canon